Storyline 3 Part 1: Rebirth
by bookworm144
Summary: What really happened following the defeat of Devimon? What happened to Angemon while Reconfiguring inside his DigiEgg? Was he merely asleep, resting after the battle? Or was there something else? Something... more?


Title: Digimon Adventure: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>It was decision. A decision. One of the hardest decisions he had ever had to make.<p>

Though his actions did save File Island, along with everyone else, human and digimon alike, the Angel Digimon-turned DigiEgg still cannot help but be angry with himself. Angry for what his sacrifice must have done to those he cared most about. Especially to a certain untidy-blonde-haired boy he had come to call friend over the past few weeks.

Even now, safely contained within his digital pupae, never without the warm, tender embrace of his partner, which has somehow transcended the delicate yet firm shell by which he is encircled, Angemon's scattered data can feel nothing but guilt as he begins the slow yet vital process of Digital Reconfiguration.

And as all this is going on, the soon-to-be Poyomon begins to ask himself the question that has haunted ever since that tumultuous battle:

"How can I face him…?

* * *

><p>Scattered Data: (shaking his head) Poor TK… He must be so upset right now… TK, I'm so, so sorry…<p>

Voice From Behind: You did what you had to do.

Scattered Data: (strangely calm) Who's there?

Voice: Easy. I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, Brave Warrior. To do so would destroy everything. But believe me when I say that I am a friend. And one day, when the time is right, you and I will meet, face to face.

Scattered Data: Okay. Hmm… May I ask a different question, then?

Voice: Ask, and I shall try to answer.

Scattered Data: You called me Brave Warrior. Why?

Voice: You have just defeated a great enemy. You have won where others have failed. To not call you as such would be against your honor.

Scattered Data: My honor?

Voice: Yes.

Scattered Data: But the others were helping me too. I couldn't have done it without them.

Voice: True. But all the same it was you who made the final strike. It was you gave up your life, in spite of everything against the Darkness. That speaks of a courage beyond what most digimon are even capable of. Never forget that.

Scattered Data: (does not know what to make of this) Well, may I ask another question, then?

Voice: We have nothing but time.

Scattered Data: Exactly how was I able to defeat Devimon? When I stood before him, the power he had was very great. Surely it was not on my own power.

Voice: You are correct. It wasn't. At least, not entirely.

Scattered Data: Meaning?

Voice: The bond you share with the human.

Scattered Data: TK?

Voice: Yes. Like you, TK is stronger than he appears. He dared to believe in you. He dared to hope that you could still save him. It was a very small fire, almost unnoticeable. But it was enough. It gave you the strength and power you needed.

Scattered Data: …

Voice: You are sad?

Scattered Data: Maybe.

Voice: Why is that?

Scattered Data: What I must have put him through…

Voice: I understand. Sometimes we have to do things to the people we love that we wouldn't ever do.

Scattered Data: What if he hates me? Poor little TK…

Voice: You cannot blame yourself. There was no other way, and you know it. Only realize that what you did is a gift which I have a feeling TK will never forget.

Scattered Data: I suppose you're right. What should I say to him when I become Poyomon again?

Voice: What does your heart tell you?

Scattered Data: (thinks for a minute) That I am sorry.

Voice: Sorry, Brave Warrior?

Scattered Data: Yes. You say I cannot blame myself, but TK is still my responsibility. It is my job to protect him, do whatever it takes to keep him safe. And if that means asking his forgiveness—and it does—then so be it.

Voice: In that case, you had best get ready. Your Digital Reconfiguration is almost complete.

Scattered Data: Thank you, whoever you are.

Voice: Of course. Brave Warrior, it has been an honor speaking to you. You truly are a tribute to your kind.

Scattered Data: Thank you, again.

Voice: Good luck. Until we meet again, Brave Warrior…

* * *

><p>TK: (gasps) Everybody, look!<p>

Izzy: What's going on?

Mimi: What's happening?

Tai: It's hatching!

TK: Shh!

Baby Digimon: (emerging from DigiEgg with a small pop) TK!

TK: Angemon!

Baby Digimon: Nope.

TK: Patamon?

Baby Digimon: Nope.

TK: Tokomon?

Poyomon: (smiling) Almost.

Tentomon: (explaining) His name is Poyomon. A Baby Digimon. Keep him strong and healthy, and one day he'll digivolve.

TK: (unable to take his eyes off his rediscovered friend) To Tokomon?

Tentomon: (nodding) That's right. And then to Patamon.

TK: (with a sigh of relief) Everything's going to be okay, Poyomon. One day, you'll be Patamon again.

Poyomon: TK…

Sora: (whispering to Tai) We should give them some time alone.

Tai: (whispering in return) Good idea, Sora. Matt? Joe? Mimi?

* * *

><p>Poyomon: (silently grateful for Sora's intervention) TK?<p>

TK: Yes, buddy?

Poyomon: I'm sorry.

TK: (confused) For what? What have you to be sorry for?

Poyomon: The fight with Devimon. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through.

TK: (shaking his head) Don't be, Poyomon. You did what you had to do. I may be little, but I know you didn't have a choice. None of us did.

Poyomon: (greatly surprised by his friend's sudden maturity) TK, you've grown up.

TK: (smiling for the first time since leaving File Island) Maybe just a little. Matt doesn't know yet, but one day we'll tell him.

Poyomon: Together?

TK: (nodding) Together. Oh, and one more thing?

Poyomon: Yes, TK?

TK: (rolling onto his back, holding Poyomon gently between his hands) I'm really tired now. I'm gonna take a nap. Will you watch over me? Like before?

Poyomon: (smiling in return) Always.

TK: (smiling blissfully, his drowsiness overtaking him) Thank you, Poyo…

Poyomon: (settling himself lightly on TK's stomach) Good night, TK.


End file.
